Nepheline
Nepheline '''is a Gem and an original gemsona created by nepheline-universe. Appearance She has medium long sleeve shirt with a star on the back, gem on the belly and dark blue pants. She is the height of Aquamarine Voice Actor Amy Gross (original) Jussara Marques (brazil) Theme Song BANGS FUCK EM ONLY WE KNOW INSTRUMENTAL Personality She can be impulsive, never respecting orders, and somehow lazy, but when is doing something she likes, she is calm and orgonized. At the same time, she is very cheerful, friendly, is kind and lovely. She is also very intelligent, has a certain understanding of the old technology, but can not be said the same about the technology of the era 2. She tells jokes and does her best to try to understand humans, their habits and especially their technology. She is very mysterious about her past and hates talking about it, but ends up telling everything after the events of A Single Pale Rose and Steven's sadness. She loves spending time with the Pearl, they get along trying to plan something, and they love making pies together. With Garnet, they started (season 1) very difficult, with Nepheline never listening to her, Garnet always had to force her to do something, getting angry with each other. But today, Nepheline helps on its own, without Garnet needing it to force it their relationship gets better. She really get along with Amethyst, going out together sometimes. With Steven, they are great together, they do battles together to train their strength, she is always interested in helping him and love discovering more about Rose with him. Abilities Nepheline possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * '''Cloud Wings Proficiency: Nepheline can summon cloud wings in order to fly. * Nephelokinesis: Nepheline can control clouds and smoke. * Aerokinesis: Nepheline can control air and everything in turn of it. * Atmokinesis: Nepheline can control the climate. Fusions With * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Phosphosiderite * When fused with Steven, they form Phosphosiderite 2.0 * When fused with Pearl, they form Opalite * When fused with Amethyst, they form Marshallsussmanite * When fused with Peridot, they form Parnauite * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Allophane * When fused with Sapphire, they form Indicolite * When fused with Ruby, they form Kutnohorite * When fused with Garnet, they form Dragon's Vein Agate * When fused with Bismuth, they form Covellite With Homeworld gems * When fused with Pink Diamond, form Phosphosiderite * When fused with Blue Diamond, form Blue Phosphosiderite * When fused with Yellow Diamond, form Green Phosphosiderite * When fused with White Diamond, form White Phosphosiderite * When fused with Jasper, they form Siderite * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Sapphire * When fused with Aquamarine, they form (Light) Blue Labradorite * When fused with Topaz, they form Pyromorphite * When fused with Emerald, they form Green Labradorite * When fused with Carnelian, they form Pyroxmangite * When fused with Zircon, they form Stranskiite * When fused with Hessonite, they form Bixbite With Off Colors * When fused with Rutile, they form Mimetite * When fused with Rhodonite, they form Murmanite * When fused with Fluorite, they form Carrboydite * When fused with Padparadscha, they form Rossmanite With Fusions * When fused with Opal, they form Iris Agate * When fused with Rainbow Quartz, they form Stanekite * When fused with Malachite, they form Variscite * When fused with Smoky Quartz, they form Zebradorite * When fused with Sardonyx, they form Yoderite * When fused with Sugilite, they from Linerite * When fused with Alexandrite, they form Kornerupine * When fused with Stevonnie, they form Phosphosiderite 2.5 * When fused with Temple Fusion, they form Shocked Quartz Story Nepheline was a homeword terraformer, that belongs to White Diamond and obeys White Opal. She and others 5 Nephelines go to earth to help Pink Diamond to destroy the rebels with her clouds, then, she could see the wrong in the story: Pink. That planet was full of life, it was beautiful, she fall in love with the animals and plants i decide to protect the planet, she join the Crystal Gems. On the final of the war, she start to heard rumors that every homeworld gems was leaving the planet, she couldn't be happiest, but everything started to go wrong. Sonora Sunrise got poofed and cracked, (while the homeworld gems were running Sonora fall, and she get trampled underfoot, and her gem broke it and she got poofed) Nepheline bublled her and put her in its gem. She heard a song, and by instinct protected them in a cloud. When all ended, she fly to try to find someone, she needed to find someone. Then, after a long search, she found Rose, Garnet and Pearl, crying a lot they hug, and all the story after the war starts. Gallery Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Original characters Category:Nephelines